


21 Things You Don’t Know About Jemima Walker by antistar_e [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 21 Things You Don’t Know About Jemima Walker by antistar_e  read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Or: 21 random facts about a tough gun-toting badass girl called Jem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Things You Don’t Know About Jemima Walker by antistar_e [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [21 Things You Don't Know About Jemima Walker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293178) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



> Warnings for suicide mentions, unaddressed PTSD, and your typical zombie apocalypse levels of violence.

**Title** : 21 Things You Don’t Know About Jemima Walker  
**Author** : antistar_e  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : In the Flesh  
**Character** : Jemima Walker & Kieren Walker  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings  
**Summary** : Or: 21 random facts about a tough gun-toting badass girl called Jem.  
Warnings for suicide mentions, unaddressed PTSD, and your typical zombie apocalypse levels of violence.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2293178)  
**Length** 0:29:18  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/21%20Things%20You%20Don't%20Know%20About%20Jemima%20Walker%20by%20antistar_e.mp3)


End file.
